1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supports for earth working tools such as the shanks used for chisel plows.
2. Prior Art
Various spring loaded earth working tools have been advanced in the prior art. Desirable features of such tools are shown in my own U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,606,928 and 3,782,481, but as development increases, and cost reductions become necessary, it has become desirable to reduce stress levels in the shanks themselves in order to reduce breakage of shanks and at the same time provide for low cost manufacture.